justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
That’s the Way (I Like It)
|year= 1975 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= (JD3) |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |pc= Red (JD/JD3) Dark Maroon (Remake) |lc= Magenta (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 51 (JD) 49 (JD3) 61 (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquet |nowc = ThatsTheWay |audio = |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |dura= 3:04 |kcal= 20}} "That’s the Way (I Like It)" by KC and the Sunshine Band is featured on , (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has an orange afro, wears orange disco suit and red shoes. Remake His color scheme is heavily changed in Just Dance Now, his hair is brown and his suit is a brown and golden. . Thatstheway coach 1@2x.png|Original Thatsthewaycoach.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance The background is mostly green, with a wavy light green, dark green, and white line. There are big white stars and small spinning stars on each side. There is also a spinning disco ball that shines. Just Dance 3 The background is updated, with bigger spinning stars floating either up and down or side to side. The lines now shine too. There are also two green bumps on each side. Remake The background is now mostly red and orange and has been entirely remade. There is a big red, purple, and orange wave that goes up and down. There is also now a purple and blue center, with orange and red "rays" spinning around it. There are also red and white stars on each side. Behind everything is a flashing purple background. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves' in the routine from Just Dance 3 onwards, all of which are the same. All: Raise your arms in a flex position. thatsthewaygmsjd3.png|All Gold Moves (JD3) That's The Way Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves TTW GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups That's the Way (I Like It) appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Fancy'' (Retro Men) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions That's the Way (I Like It) ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Flower Planter *Flower Power *Funky baby *Groovy *Hair Do *Hello Baby Trivia *The background is the most animated in Just Dance. *This is the second song (after Step By Step) which originated from Just Dance to appear on Just Dance Now. *The files for this song have been found in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits ISO. *In the Just Dance Now remake, the coach was intended to appear with a different colour scheme (dark fuchsia and light blue instead of golden and brown). The background was also in a lighter shade. *In the remade routine, there is a voice that says "Let's groove, let's boom, let's dance!" at the beginning of the routine. Gallery Tex1_256x256_b29bc9bb1533d2b8_14.png|That's The Way (I Like It) Thatstheway thumb@2x.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (JD3/GH Files) that's the way i like it jdn.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (Remake) Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (Beta Just Dance Now remake) ThatsTheWayMenu.png|''That's The Way (I Like It)'' In the Just Dance Menu thatsthewaycover.jpeg|Just Dance Now Cover 435.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200435.png|Golden avatar 300435.png|Diamond avatar pictos-thatstheway.png|Pictograms Thatstheway cover@2x-1-.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now cover Videos File:That's the Way (I Like It).C & THE SUNSHINE BAND - That's the way I like it (1975) File:Just Dance - That's the Way (I Like It) File:Just Dance 3 That's the Way I Like It, KC and the Sunshine Band (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:That's The Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now (720p HD) That's The Way (I Like It) - KC & The Sunshine Band - Just Dance Unlimited Site Navigation it:That's the Way (I Like It) ru:That's the Way (I Like It) Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Trailers